starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista komiksów
The Clone Wars: *Zeszyty: **The Clone Wars 1: Niewolnicy Republiki 1: Tajemnice Kirosa **The Clone Wars 2: Niewolnicy Republiki 2: Handlarze niewolników z Zygerii **The Clone Wars 3: Niewolnicy Republiki 3: Głębiny Zygerii **The Clone Wars 4: Niewolnicy Republiki 4: Aukcja miliona dusz **The Clone Wars 5: Niewolnicy Republiki 5: Niewolnik teraz, niewolnik na zawsze **The Clone Wars 6: Niewolnicy Republiki 6: Ucieczka z Kadavo **The Clone Wars 7: W służbie Republiki 1 **The Clone Wars 8: W służbie Republiki 2 **The Clone Wars 9: W służbie Republiki 3 **The Clone Wars 10: Bohater Konfederacji 1 **The Clone Wars 11: Bohater Konfederacji 2 **The Clone Wars 12: Bohater Konfederacji 3 The Old Republic: *Zeszyty: **The Old Republic 1: Threat of Peace 1 **The Old Republic 2: Threat of Peace 2 **The Old Republic 3: Threat of Peace 3 **The Old Republic 4: Blood of the Empire 1 **The Old Republic 5: Blood of the Empire 2 **The Old Republic 6: Blood of the Empire 3 **The Old Republic 7: The Lost Suns 1 **The Old Republic 8: The Lost Suns 2 **The Old Republic 9: The Lost Suns 3 **The Old Republic 10: The Lost Suns 4 **The Old Republic 11: The Lost Suns 5 Rebellion: *Zeszyty: **Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy 1 **Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy 2 **Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy 3 **Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy 4 **Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy 5 **Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit 1 **Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit 2 **Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit 3 **Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit 4 **Rebellion 10: The Ahakista Gambit 5 **Rebellion 11: Small Victories 1 **Rebellion 12: Small Victories 2 **Rebellion 13: Small Victories 3 **Rebellion 14: Small Victories 4 **Rebellion 15: Vector 7 **Rebellion 16: Vector 8 X-Wing: Rogue Leader: *X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1 *X-Wing: Rogue Leader 2 *X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3 X-Wing Rogue Squadron: *Zeszyty: **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 1: The Rebel Opposition 1 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 2: The Rebel Opposition 2 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 3: The Rebel Opposition 3 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition 4 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 5: The Phantom Affair 1 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 6: The Phantom Affair 2 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 7: The Phantom Affair 3 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 8: The Phantom Affair 4 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 9: Battleground: Tatooine 1 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 10: Battleground: Tatooine 2 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 11: Battleground: Tatooine 3 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 12: Battleground: Tatooine 4 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 13: The Warrior Princess 1 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 14: The Warrior Princess 2 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 15: The Warrior Princess 3 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 16: The Warrior Princess 4 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 17: Requiem for a Rogue 1 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 18: Requiem for a Rogue 2 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 19: Requiem for a Rogue 3 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 20: Requiem for a Rogue 4 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 21: In the Empire's Service 1 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 22: In the Empire's Service 2 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 23: In the Empire's Service 3 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 24: In the Empire's Service 4 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 26: Family Ties 1 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 27: Family Ties 2 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 28: Masquerade 1 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 29: Masquerade 2 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 30: Masquerade 3 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 31: Masquerade 4 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 32: Mandatory Retirement 1 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 33: Mandatory Retirement 2 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 34: Mandatory Retirement 3 **X-Wing Rogue Squadron 35: Mandatory Retirement 4 *Komiksy powiązane z serią: **X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½ **Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron **X-Wing - Rogue Squadron Special Republic: *Zeszyty: **Wstęp do rebelii 1 **Wstęp do rebelii 2 **Wstęp do rebelii 3 **Wstęp do rebelii 4 **Wstęp do rebelii 5 **Wstęp do rebelii 6 **Przybysz 1 **Przybysz 2 **Przybysz 3 **Przybysz 4 **Przybysz 5 **Przybysz 6 **Wysłannicy Jedi 1 **Wysłannicy Jedi 2 **Wysłannicy Jedi 3 **Wysłannicy Jedi 4 **Wysłannicy Jedi 5 **Wysłannicy Jedi 6 **Zmrok 1 **Zmrok 2 **Zmrok 3 **Zmrok 4 **Republic 23: Infinity's End 1‎ **Republic 24: Infinity's End 2 **Republic 25: Infinity's End 3 **Republic 26: Infinity's End 4 **Spadająca gwiazda **Polowanie na Aurrę Sing 1 **Polowanie na Aurrę Sing 2 **Polowanie na Aurrę Sing 3 **Polowanie na Aurrę Sing 4 **Ciemność 1 **Ciemność 2 **Ciemność 3 **Ciemność 4 **Wojna w nadprzestrzeni 1 **Wojna w nadprzestrzeni 2 **Wojna w nadprzestrzeni 3 **Wojna w nadprzestrzeni 4 **Devaroniańskie spojrzenie 1 **Devaroniańskie spojrzenie 2 **Rytuał przejścia 1 **Rytuał przejścia 2 **Rytuał przejścia 3 **Rytuał przejścia 4 **Republic 46: Honor and Duty 1 **Republic 47: Honor and Duty 2 **Republic 48: Honor and Duty 3 **Ofiara **Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino **Nowe oblicze wojny 1 **Nowe oblicze wojny 2 **Pole rażenia **Ślepa próba **Bitwa o Jabiim 1 **Bitwa o Jabiim 2 **Bitwa o Jabiim 3 **Bitwa o Jabiim 4 **Za linią wroga **Nienawiść i strach **Ślepy zaułek **Ziemia niczyja **Atak z cienia **Więzy krwi (Republic) **Pokaz Mocy 1 **Pokaz Mocy 2 **Republika (komiks - Republic) **Zbroja **Republic 69: Dreadnaughts of Rendili 1 **Republic 70: Dreadnaughts of Rendili 2 **Republic 71: Dreadnaughts of Rendili 3 **Tropiony 1 **Tropiony 2 **Oblężenie Saleucami 1 **Oblężenie Saleucami 2 **Oblężenie Saleucami 3 **Oblężenie Saleucami 4 **Lojalność **W nieznane 1 **W nieznane 2 **Republic 81: Hidden Enemy 1 **Republic 82: Hidden Enemy 2 **Republic 83: Hidden Enemy 3 *Komiks wydany w zeszytach serii: **Przysięga sprawiedliwości (Republic: Vow of Justice) Misja Jedi: *Misja Jedi 1 *Misja Jedi 2 *Misja Jedi 3 *Misja Jedi 4 Rada Jedi: Działania wojenne: *Rada Jedi: Działania wojenne 1 *Rada Jedi: Działania wojenne 2 *Rada Jedi: Działania wojenne 3 *Rada Jedi: Działania wojenne 4 Blood Ties *Więzy krwi: Jango i Boba: **Więzy krwi: Jango i Boba 1 **Więzy krwi: Jango i Boba 2 **Więzy krwi: Jango i Boba 3 **Więzy krwi: Jango i Boba 4 *Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead: **Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 1 **Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 2 **Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 3 **Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 4 Generał Grievous *Generał Grievous 1 *Generał Grievous 2 *Generał Grievous 3 *Generał Grievous 4 Jango Fett: Łowy *Jango Fett: Łowy 1 *Jango Fett: Łowy 2 *Jango Fett: Łowy 3 *Jango Fett: Łowy 4 Mroczne Imperium *Mroczne Imperium I: **Mroczne Imperium I - 1 **Mroczne Imperium I - 2 **Mroczne Imperium I - 3 **Mroczne Imperium I - 4 **Mroczne Imperium I - 5 **Mroczne Imperium I - 6 *Mroczne Imperium II: **Mroczne Imperium II - 1 **Mroczne Imperium II - 2 **Mroczne Imperium II - 3 **Mroczne Imperium II - 4 **Mroczne Imperium II - 5 **Mroczne Imperium II - 6 *Kres Imperium: **Kres Imperium 1 **Kres Imperium 2 Karmazynowe Imperium I *Karmazynowe Imperium I - 1 *Karmazynowe Imperium I - 2 *Karmazynowe Imperium I - 3 *Karmazynowe Imperium I - 4 *Karmazynowe Imperium I - 5 *Karmazynowe Imperium I - 6 Karmazynowe Imperium II *Karmazynowe Imperium II - 1 *Karmazynowe Imperium II - 2 *Karmazynowe Imperium II - 3 *Karmazynowe Imperium II - 4 *Karmazynowe Imperium II - 5 *Karmazynowe Imperium II - 6 Karmazynowe Imperium III *Crimson Empire III - 1 *Crimson Empire III - 2 *Crimson Empire III - 3 *Crimson Empire III - 4 *Crimson Empire III - 5 *Crimson Empire III - 6 Darth Maul: *Pojedyncze zeszyty: **Darth Maul 1 **Darth Maul 2 **Darth Maul 3 **Darth Maul 4 *Polskie wydania zbiorcze: **Darth Maul - tom 1 **Darth Maul - tom 2 Dark Horse Extra: *Hard Currency *Heart of Fire *Trujący księżyc Hasbro & Toys "R" Us: *Full of Surprises *Najcenniejsza broń *Practice Makes Perfect *Machines of War Free Comic Book Day: *Broń Jedi *Hide in Plain Sight *Towarzysze broni *Rutynowe męstwo *Wąwóz śmierci *The Clone Wars: Opress Unleashed *The Art of the Bad Deal *Assassination of Darth Vader Czystka: *Czystka *Czystka: sekundy do śmierci *Czystka: Ukryte ostrze *Czystka: Pięść tyrana 1 *Czystka: Pięść tyrana 2 Chewbacca: *Chewbacca 1 *Chewbacca 2 *Chewbacca 3 *Chewbacca 4 Jedi: *Jedi: Mace Windu *Jedi: Shaak Ti *Jedi: Aayla Secura *Jedi: Hrabia Dooku *Jedi: Yoda Jabba: *Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit *Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi *Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap *Jabba: Zdradzony Boba Fett: *Boba Fett: Nagroda za Bar-Koodę *Boba Fett: Narzędzie zniszczenia *Boba Fett: Gruba przesada *Boba Fett: Z odzysku *Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings *Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul *Boba Fett: Wróg Imperium 1 *Boba Fett: Wróg Imperium 2 *Boba Fett: Wróg Imperium 3 *Boba Fett: Wróg Imperium 4 Empire: *Empire 1: Betrayal 1 *Empire 2: Betrayal 2 *Empire 3: Betrayal 3 *Empire 4: Betrayal 4 *Empire 5: Princess... Warrior 1 *Empire 6: Princess... Warrior 2 *Empire 7: Sacrifice *Empire 8: Darklighter 1 *Empire 9: Darklighter 2 *Empire 10: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell 1 *Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell 2 *Empire 12: Darklighter 3 *Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? *Empire 14: The Savage Heart *Empire 15: Darklighter 4 *Empire 16: To the Last Man 1 *Empire 17: To the Last Man 2 *Empire 18: To the Last Man 3 *Empire 19: Target: Vader *Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home 1 *Empire 21: A Little Piece of Home 2 *Empire 22: Alone Together *Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range *Empire 24: Idiot's Array 1 *Empire 25: Idiot's Array 2 *Empire 26: General Skywalker 1 *Empire 27: General Skywalker 2 *Empire 28: Wreckage *Empire 29: In the Shadows of Their Fathers 1 *Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers 2 *Empire 31: The Price of Power *Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers 3 *Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers 4 *Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers 5 *Empire 35: A Model Officer *Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War 1 *Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War 2 *Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War 3 *Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War 4 *Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War 5 The Bounty Hunters: *Pojedyncze zeszyty: **Aurra Sing (komiks) **Łajdackie potyczki **Kenix Kil (komiks) *Wydania zbiorcze: **The Bounty Hunters Episode I: The Phantom Menace: *Pojedyncze zeszyty: **Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1 **Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2 **Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3 **Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 4 *Wydania zbiorcze: **Gwiezdne Wojny część I: Mroczne widmo (komiks) Obsesja: *Pojedyncze zeszyty: **Star Wars: Obsesja 1 **Star Wars: Obsesja 2 **Star Wars: Obsesja 3 **Star Wars: Obsesja 4 **Star Wars: Obsesja 5 *Wydania zbiorcze: **Star Wars: Obsesja Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures: *Anakin Skywalker (komiks) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (komiks) *Królowa Amidala (komiks) *Qui-Gon Jinn (komiks) *Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½ Misja Lorda Vadera: *Pojedyncze zeszyty: **Misja Lorda Vadera - Część I **Misja Lorda Vadera - Część II **Misja Lorda Vadera - Część III **Misja Lorda Vadera - Część IV *Wydania zbiorcze: **Vader's Quest Star Wars Galaxy Magazine & Star Wars Galaxy Collector: *Droids: Artoo's Day Out *Tales from Mos Eisley: Heggs' Tale *Opowieści z Mos Eisley: W większości automat *Opowieści z Mos Eisley: Lekka służba *Boba Fett: Pojedynek Łowców *Jix - Agent Imperium *The Jabba Tape Star Wars Visonaries: *Stare rany *The Artist of Naboo *Oczy rewolucji *Sithisis *Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops *W okopie *The Fourth Precept *Prototypy *Imperial Recruitment *W głębi lasu *Celestia Galactica Photografica Star Wars Tales: *Życie, śmierć i Moc *Mara Jade: Noc w miasteczku *Skippy - robot Jedi *Zagłada *Rutyna *Stop That Jawa! *Incydent na stacji Horn *Śmierć kapitana Tarpalsa *Umowa z demonem *Ślicznotka (komiks) *Troje przeciwko galaktyce *Chwila zwątpienia *Narodziny Gwiazdy Śmierci *Spare Parts *Piaszczysty podmuch *Opowieść Yaddle: Istota z podziemi *What They Called Me *Letni sen *Hoth (komiks) *Komandosi Landa: Na orlich skrzydłach *Buda na Terk Street *A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite! *Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc *Junkheap Hero *The Hidden *Dzięki, stwórco *Pojedyncza cela *Nerf Herder *Jedi Chef *Przelicytowany, lecz niepokonany *Force Fiction *Kapitan C-3PO *The One That Got Away *The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand! *Piraci z Gwiazdy Śmierci *Kiepski interes *Wskrzeszony *Hate Leads to Lollipops *The Rebel Four *Żołnierz *Skreej *Bezimienny *A Wookiee Scorned! *Wolna pamięć *Zdobycz *In the Beginning *The Princess Leia Diaries *Tall Tales *Duch *A Day in the Life *Broń Jedi *The Revenge of Tag & Bink *Ugryziony *Obowiązek *Puzzle Peace *Tajemnica Tet-Ami *Niedobitki *Kamienie *Sith pośród cieni *Dzieci mocy *Apokalipsa na Endorze *The Emperor's Court *Urwisy *Fale grozy *Lekcja *Przemytniczy splin *Mitologia *Burza piaskowa *First Impressions *Spadająca gwiazda *Zrób to albo nie *Slippery Slope *Szczęśliwe gwiazdy *Jest ktoś jeszcze *Best Birthday Ever *The Long, Bad Day *Kessel Run *Przerwa śniadaniowa *Jądro ciemności *Planeta umarłych *All for You *Mroczne widma *Ghosts of Hoth *Uczeń (komiks) *Dark Journey *Numer dwa w galaktyce *Odpłata *Być Bobą Fettem *Ścieżka wojownika *Upiory *Nowe imperia upadają *Bez dobrego wywiadu nie ma udanej kampanii *Raczej ciemność widoma *The Rebel Club *Zaginiony miecz *Podróż w nieznane *Storyteller *George R. Binks *Who's Your Daddy *Fred Jawa *Luke Skywalker: Detective *Hunger Pains *Failing Up With Jar Jar Binks *Nobody's Perfect *Problem Solvers *Melvin Fett *Young Lando Calrissian *Nomad *Wytyczona ścieżka *Podobieństwa i różnice *Więzy honoru *Rozbitkowie *Cienie i światło *Szczęściarz *Naznaczony *Fett Club *Niewidziani, niesłyszani Rebel Heist: *Pojedyncze zeszyty: **Star Wars: Rebel Heist 1 **Star Wars: Rebel Heist 2 **Star Wars: Rebel Heist 3 **Star Wars: Rebel Heist 4 Seria Invasion: *Pojedyncze zeszyty: **Invasion: Refugees: ***Invasion 0: Refugees (Prologue) ***Invasion 1: Refugees (część 1) ***Invasion 2: Refugees (część 2) ***Invasion 3: Refugees (część 3) ***Invasion 4: Refugees (część 4) ***Invasion 5: Refugees (część 5) **Invasion: Rescues: ***Invasion 6: Rescues (część 1) ***Invasion 7: Rescues (część 2) ***Invasion 8: Rescues (część 3) ***Invasion 9: Rescues (część 4) ***Invasion 10: Rescues (część 5) ***Invasion 11: Rescues (część 6) **Invasion: Revelations: ***Invasion 12: Revelations (część 1) ***Invasion 13: Revelations (część 2) ***Invasion 14: Revelations (część 3) ***Invasion 15: Revelations (część 4) ***Invasion 16: Revelations (część 5) *Wydania zbiorcze: **Invasion: Volume One - Refugees **Invasion: Volume Two - Rescues **Invasion: Volume Three - Revelations Seria Dzedzictwo: *Pojedyncze zeszyty: **Legacy 0 **Legacy 0½ **Legacy: Broken ***Legacy: Broken 1 ***Legacy: Broken 2 ***Legacy: Broken 3 ***Legacy: Broken 4 ***Legacy: Broken 5 ***Legacy: Broken 6 **Legacy: Allies **Legacy: Noob **Legacy: Trust Issues ***Legacy: Trust Issues 1 ***Legacy: Trust Issues 2 **Legacy: Ghosts ***Legacy: Ghosts 1 ***Legacy: Ghosts 2 **Legacy: Ready to Die **Legacy: Claws of the Dragon ***Legacy: Claws of the Dragon 1 ***Legacy: Claws of the Dragon 2 ***Legacy: Claws of the Dragon 3 ***Legacy: Claws of the Dragon 4 ***Legacy: Claws of the Dragon 5 ***Legacy: Claws of the Dragon 6 **Legacy: Indomitable ***Legacy: Indomitable 1 ***Legacy: Indomitable 2 **Legacy: The Wrath of the Dragon **Legacy: Into the Core **Legacy: Loyalties ***Legacy: Loyalties 1 ***Legacy: Loyalties 2 **Legacy: The Hidden Temple ***Legacy: The Hidden Temple 1 ***Legacy: The Hidden Temple 2 **Legacy: Vector ***Legacy: Vector 09 ***Legacy: Vector 10 ***Legacy: Vector 11 ***Legacy: Vector 12 **Legacy: Fight Another Day ***Legacy: Fight Another Day 1 ***Legacy: Fight Another Day 2 **Legacy: Storms ***Legacy: Storms 1 ***Legacy: Storms 2 **Legacy: Renegade **Legacy: Tatooine ***Legacy: Tatooine 1 ***Legacy: Tatooine 2 ***Legacy: Tatooine 3 ***Legacy: Tatooine 4 **Legacy: Rogue's End **Legacy: Divided Loyalties **Legacy: Monster ***Legacy: Monster 1 ***Legacy: Monster 2 ***Legacy: Monster 3 ***Legacy: Monster 4 **Legacy: The Fate of Dac **Legacy: Extremes ***Legacy: Extremes 1 ***Legacy: Extremes 2 ***Legacy: Extremes 3 *Wydania zbiorcze: **Dziedzictwo 1: Złamany **Dziedzictwo 2: Kawałki **Dziedzictwo 3: Smocze szpony **Dziedzictwo 4: Sojusz **Dziedzictwo 5: Ukryta Świątynia **Wektor: Tom 2 (Dziedzictwo 6) **Dziedzictwo 7: Burze **Dziedzictwo 8: Tatooine **Dziedzictwo 9: Potwór **Dziedzictwo 10: Skrajności Seria Dzedzictwo: Wojna: *Pojedyncze zeszyty: **Dziedzictwo: Wojna 1 (Legacy: War 1) **Dziedzictwo: Wojna 2 (Legacy: War 2) **Dziedzictwo: Wojna 3 (Legacy: War 3) **Dziedzictwo: Wojna 4 (Legacy: War 4) **Dziedzictwo: Wojna 5 (Legacy: War 5) **Dziedzictwo: Wojna 6 (Legacy: War 6) *Wydania zbiorcze: **Dziedzictwo 11: Wojna Seria Legacy: Volume 2 *Pojedyncze zeszyty: **Legacy: Prisoner of the Floating World ***Legacy (v2): 01 ***Legacy (v2): 02 ***Legacy (v2): 03 ***Legacy (v2): 04 ***Legacy (v2): 05 **Legacy: Outcasts of the Broken Ring ***Legacy (v2): 06 ***Legacy (v2): 07 ***Legacy (v2): 08 ***Legacy (v2): 09 ***Legacy (v2): 10 **Wanted: Ania Solo ***Legacy (v2): 11 ***Legacy (v2): 12 ***Legacy (v2): 13 ***Legacy (v2): 14 ***Legacy (v2): 15 **Empire of One ***Legacy (v2): 16 ***Legacy (v2): 17 ***Legacy (v2): 18 *Wydania zbiorcze: **Legacy Volume II: Book I - Prisoner of the Floating World **Legacy Volume II: Book II - Outcasts of the Broken Ring **Legacy Volume II: Book III - Wanted: Ania Solo **Legacy Volume II: Book IV - Empire of One Pozostałe komiksy: *Przełamując lody *Pieśń Aurry *Jango Fett *Zam Wesell *This Crumb for Hire *Luke Skywalker's Walkabout *Battle for Theed *The Mixed-Up Droid *The Third Time Pays for All Kategoria:Listy i spisy